


Burning Leaves to Roast Potatoes

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: Shizuha talks about her problems with Hina.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Burning Leaves to Roast Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the Quatrain of Seven Steps.
> 
> I guess you could call this a really late submission for Gensokyo Festival 2020 Day 12.

Shizuha floated through the dead forest with the sun high above her. Since dawn, she had been wandering alone. Her thoughts distracted her from the freezing temperatures. Minoriko must still be asleep, Shizuha thought as she looked up at the sky. That’s how they usually spent their winter mornings. She also noticed a tree in the distance that still had a few leaves.

As she got closer, Shizuha noticed that the leaves were a dull red. She made a slight smile. These leaves were a testament to the hardiness of her special paints. At least, she hoped this was her handiwork and not that sage’s. As she collected the leaves from the ground, she thought about last summer, when the Four Seasons Incident occurred.

In one day, the tree leaves at the Youkai Mountain spontaneously became red, orange, and yellow. Even at her most energetic times, Shizuha couldn’t work that fast. At first, she was worried people would laugh at her for forgetting when she was supposed to paint the leaves. The incident’s resolution did not make her feel better. “Why are you so worried?” Minoriko had asked her. “Everyone knows now that you’re not the one who did this.”

“But now everyone knows that there’s a god who can do what I do, but faster.”

Minoriko just laughed. “Now you know what it’s like to have some competition. It just means you’ll have to work harder.” When Shizuha remained dejected, Minoriko had pointed at the trees. “Look on the bright side. Those leaves are already turning back to green. However, you could make leaves stay colorful for months. Humans will still believe in you this autumn. I’m sure of it!”

She was wrong. Despite her best efforts, Shizuha gathered much less faith compared to previous autumns. Constantly hearing about her sister’s successes made her feel worse.

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Shizuha! What are you doing out by yourself?” She looked around and saw Hina waving at her. 

As they approached each other, Shizuha said, “Oh, hi Hina. I just needed some time by myself to think about things.”

“I see. Do you want to talk about it?” At that moment the wind picked up.

Shizuha shivered. “Sure, but could we go somewhere warmer first?”

“Of course! My home’s not too far from here.” 

They flew for a while before Hina asked, “Why are you still holding on to those leaves?”

“Leaves that can still be used for kindling are rare in the winter. Minoriko and I burn the leaves I painted while we cook the food she’s grown. It’s a symbol of our sisterhood.” Shizuha frowned. “I wonder if that’s still true.”

Soon they arrived at Hina’s home. “I’ll make some tea,” Hina said as she opened the door. Hina’s home was small and sparse. Along the walls were a fireplace, the bed, and a table with three chairs. 

Hina lit the fireplace while Shizuha sat and placed the leaves on the table. As she watched Hina make tea, she thought about last night. 

Shizuha and Minoriko had a simple dinner of beans and rice. “You know, the Tanaka family gave me these beans for blessing their harvest,” Minoriko told her. Whenever they would eat something, she always told Shizuha who it came from. Most of the time, Shizuha accepted it as standard bragging between siblings. Minoriko always got their food and Shizuha liked the variety. However, this winter, hearing about Minoriko’s many followers made Shizuha feel inadequate. Tonight, she finally had enough.

“Can you stop rubbing in how popular you are?!” Shizuha shouted.

Minoriko pouted. “Well, all you ever talk about is how you’re going to disappear because you don’t have enough faith. Do you have to make winter worse than it already is?” 

“I’m already really worried about my lack of faith. Do you have to make me feel worse?”

“I’m just trying to relive good memories during rough times. Why are you so tense, Shizuha? Some years have had great harvests like this one. Other years have been bad like the one you’re having. But I’m still around every year, and so will you.”

“But you still get more faith than me on your bad years than I get on my good years.”

Minoriko shrugged. “I can’t help it if I’m the more popular goddess.”

Shizuha reached across the table and slapped Minoriko’s face. “Why won’t you take this seriously?!”

Minoriko looked down at her bowl of rice. Shizuha could tell she was trying to hold back tears. “Maybe it would be better if you disappeared,” Minoriko muttered. They finished their dinner in silence.

“So, what have you been thinking about today?” asked Hina as she poured tea into their cups.  
“Oh! I was just thinking about Minoriko and autumn.” Shizuha felt her teacup. It was still too hot to drink. “Hina, I wish I could be like you. I wish I could work without having to worry about gathering faith.”

Hina smiled. “Why, thank you. I never thought I’d be envied.” There was a long silence before Hina continued. “I heard from Minoriko that you’ve had a bad year for faith collecting.”

“Did she say I worry too much? Be honest.”

Hina nodded. “She also said she tried to help you, but you wouldn’t listen.”

Shizuha scoffed. “Her idea of helping me has been to tell me ‘things will get better’ and then change the subject. But what if things don’t get better? What if everyone decides to worship this new, stronger god? What will happen then?” Shizuha drank some tea to help calm her nerves.

Hina sighed. “I don’t know. All I know is that as long as you’re still here, there’s still a chance to change things.” She held Shizuha’s hand. “I’m not going to pretend like everything is fine, but you’ve got to have at least some hope for the future.”

Shizuha nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Hina. After being stuck with Minoriko for weeks, this is refreshing to hear.”

“Where is Minoriko anyways?” Hina asked before drinking some tea.

“At home like usual.” Shizuha stared blankly at her cup. “She must be happy that I’m gone.”

“What makes you think that?”

“We had a big argument last night and … it ended poorly.”

“Did you talk to her about it this morning?”

Shizuha shook her head. “I left before she woke up. It’s probably better that way.”

“I’m sure that you two care about each other enough for things to work out, even if the argument was really bad. Plus, even if they don’t, it’d be better to know for sure that Minoriko would want you gone.”

Shizuha took a deep breath. “I think you’re right again, Hina. I’ll finish my tea and then go home to talk to Minoriko. I hope she’ll forgive me.”

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Hina got up to answer it. Shizuha drank some tea but turned to face the door when she heard Hina say, “Hello, Minoriko.”

“Hi, Hina. Could I come in?”

“Of course. Shizuha is already inside.” Hina stepped out of the way to let Minoriko in.

“Shizuha?!” When Minoriko saw her, she dropped her sack at the door and ran in to embrace her. “I was so worried, Shizuha. I thought you disappeared for good.” Minoriko began to cry. “It was so cold and lonely without you.”

Shizuha sighed and hugged Minoriko. “I’m sorry. I should have told you before I left. And, I’m sorry about last night.”

Minoriko sniffled. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have dismissed your worries. I promise I’ll help you gather more faith next autumn.” They continued to hug until Minoriko stopped crying. When they let go, Minoriko turned to see Hina still standing next to the door and the sack. “Ah, sorry we got emotional in your home, Hina.”

Hina smiled. “It’s fine. I’m glad to know you two have reconciled.” She glanced at the sack. “What’s in there, Minoriko?”

“Some sticks and sweet potatoes. I didn’t want to eat lunch alone.” Minoriko grinned at Shizuha. “The sweet potatoes come from our garden.”

Shizuha smiled back. “It’s a good thing I found these leaves today.” As Minoriko put the sticks through the sweet potatoes, Shizuha threw the leaves into the fire. The three of them sat next to the fireplace and roasted their sweet potatoes.


End file.
